


Barren

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.An empty apartment.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 6





	Barren

"You find what you were looking for yet?" Martin asked, pushing through the door and coming to stand behind Danny.

"I don't think it's here," Danny replied, his eyes sweeping across the room.

Martin followed his gaze taking in the barren apartment. Furniture stood out in stark contrast to empty walls and bare floors. The apartment lacked personal effects, nothing to suggest it was ever a home.

"I don't think there's -anything- here," Martin echoed, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"This is just weird," Danny commented, leaning back into Martin's touch.

"Remind me why you're still paying rent for this place?" Martin asked, his tone amused.

"Well, unless you're planning on asking me to move in with you, I sorta need a place to store my furniture," Danny replied, trying to recall the exact moment all his belongings had ended up at Martin's.

"I think I just did," Martin clarified, bending down to gently nibble Danny's earlobe.

"Thought so," Danny laughed, a smile forming on his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Martin questioned.

"Yeah, it is," Danny replied, feeling Martin smile against his neck.


End file.
